Conventional skateboard decks are manufactured out of plywood laminates using woods such as Canadian maple. Grip tape is applied to the top surface of the deck to provide a non-skid surface for a user. Trucks are mounted on the front and rear ends of the bottom surface of the deck. Each truck includes a baseplate that is bolted directly to the deck, and an axle housing attached to the baseplate by a kingpin. Wheels are attached to the respective ends of the axle housing. Decks are often customized by applying banners, logos, advertisements and graphics onto the bottom surface of the deck. Decks are typically solid throughout, except for the truck mounting chambers. Rubber grommets are provided between the axle housing and baseplate for shock absorption.
This conventional construction presents several problems. Wooden decks are easily damaged by impacts that will result in lower performance over time as the damage alters the deck's flex characteristics and structural integrity. Impacts to the bottom of the deck will also deface logos and graphics. The wood grain pattern of each deck is unique such that the performance characteristics of each deck is inconsistent. Therefore, wooden decks do not provide a durable and consistent user experience.
Likewise, the rubber grommets of conventional trucks will steadily deteriorate with use such that the shock absorption and performance of the trucks degrades quickly and is inconsistent over time. FIG. 5 illustrates a rubber grommet truck suspension system 50 including rubber grommets 53 and 54 that dampen shocks and vibrations. Metal sleeves 55 and 56 cover respective grommets 53 and 54. Rubber grommet 53 is provided between an axle housing 51 and baseplate 52, and rubber grommet 54 is provided between the axle housing 51 and nut 57 of kingpin 58. Rubber grommets act only to dampen shocks and minimize feedback into the skateboard deck. Conventional grommets act as dampers to dissipate shocks and vibrations from a user. The energy used to compress a grommet is largely dissipated. The grommets can also be worn down by friction and pressure, and thus may have difficulty in providing a durable and consistent user experience. Rubber grommets also absorb the energy a user may want to redirect into the upward motion of the board, for example, when performing jumps or tricks.
Another drawback of conventional designs is that in order to adjust the nut 57 of kingpin 58, a user must hold the bolt at one end and screw the nut 57 at the other end. Therefore, adjusting the truck 50 is a tedious process that is difficult to do in the field.
In some conventional trucks, springs are incorporated as resistance members to control the wheel tilt and turning radius of the skateboard. The springs are mounted at a slight angle from the plane of the deck in order to control the degree of turning relative to a lateral force applied to the deck. For example, when a user's weight is shifted to the right or left side of the deck, the wheel axle of the truck will tilt relative to the deck, thereby changing the rolling direction of the wheels. Separate springs are typically provided on each side of the wheel axle. Different spring tensions will alter the turning radius of the skateboard by resisting lateral force.